Bliss of Maxis
by Robloxh3dg3h0g
Summary: Maxis Jr. finds Bliss the goddess of love and they enjoy eachothers' company. Will they fall in love, or will Bliss just shoo Maxis to the side like the other boys who fall in love with her? mild suggestive themes, moderate to strong language rarely, using multiple fan characters of mine and others
1. Chapter 1 First Date

**Bliss of Maxis**

-by Robloxh3dg3h0g/MINECRAFTIANGEL

Chapter 1- First date

I live a normal life of being hated, tortured, abused, and even verbally hurt. Almost nobody wanted to be with me. I have a few friends trying to keep me up and a new weapon to keep me out of trouble. I'm a red fox with a few streaks of blue fur on my face. My weapon is a double vertical barrel shotgun with napalm and lead bullets. I call it the Hades.

Today always feels down but this morning felt different. I didn't know why but it did. I was just walking a normal trail that lead to a cliff with a beautiful view. When I got there I saw a cute wolf with a bow and arrows strapped to her back. Her body was tantalizing but I knew that looks could be deceiving. My view focused onto her hands to see if she already had anyone. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was waiting to pounce on me and tear me apart when I walk up to her. When I saw that nobody was near, I slowly made my way up next to the cliff. I looked over the edge and heard a sad sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing. I just want someone who doesn't love me for my looks. Every time I find someone, they fall in love with me for my looks." The girl said

"Well you are beautiful. But that isn't what I look for."

"Yeah right. You're only here for my looks."

"I am. And your sight chose the best spot to look out over." I said softly

"So you only came because of the view?" she asked.

"Yeah. This is my favorite spot to come when I'm feeling down. I'm abused by everyone I meet and… well… I'm sick of it all. At least I have this." I said while holding up my shotgun

"Hmm. Well I guess I could help cheer you up. By the way, my name is Bliss! Goddess of love!" Bliss said

"My name is Maxis. God of being hurt." I said with a chuckle

We both chuckled and Bliss ruffed up my hair. My tail started to wag and I never felt this way. I liked it. Maybe Bliss could be the one. I remembered my old shooting range and thought she might like to pop a few cans with me.

"Hey, would you like to come to my firing range with me?" I asked

"I guess. As long as you don't stare at me the whole time." Bliss said

"Don't worry. I'm not like that. I only look for friends." I chuckled

I set down my dimensional cube and opened up a door to my pocket dimension. We walked in and appeared on a bridge with a few other doors on either side. I took a step and didn't see a big rock in front of my foot. I tripped clumsily and fell onto my face. I heard Bliss giggling and I looked up at her.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Ohh nothing." Bliss said with a small chuckle

I got up and pulled Bliss through a green door and appeared at my shooting range. It was a lush green field with a few huts and garages to the side. I wielded my Hades and walked over to the big stone wall. Bliss followed me and pulled out her bow. I pressed a button and pegs rose with targets that were torched. They instantly cleaned off and the vibrant red marks were now visible. I watched Bliss fire an arrow and it found its way to the center of a target.

"Cheap shot, cheap shot!" I said jokingly

"Yeah right! You know I hit that on purpose!" she giggled

I chuckled and raised my gun. I aimed it between two targets and turned it on its side. I pulled the trigger and two concentrated blasts hit the targets and burnt them. They cleaned off and Bliss pulled back anther arrow. I secretly pressed a button and a few targets started to move up and down and others moved side to side and the rest started to spin.

"Hey! Cheater!" Bliss shouted

"Just try to hit one. I bet you could hit one. Maybe." I said

Bliss fired her arrow and it missed a target by a foot. She growled and I chuckled.

"Try walking into the mess. Just watch me." I said

I reloaded my Hades and ran towards the target. I jumped into the air ant tapped a button on my stopwatch. Everything slowed down and I pulled the trigger. A massive wave of fire scorched a target and time resumed. I whipped around and shot another target dead center. I quickly reloaded and hit a target moving towards me. I jumped off of that one and twisted a knob on the side of my gun. I pulled the trigger and shot a ball of fire. It blasted a target and I reloaded in the blast. I aimed at a group of targets and twisted the knob the other way. I pulled the trigger back all the way and a small wave of fire shot out of the barrels of my gun. Every target was burnt and blackened from the heat and I just blew the smoke out of my gun. I looked back at Bliss and her mouth was hanging open in amazement. I walked back and smiled innocently.

"How did you do that?" she asked

"Years of practice. And a few burns." I said while rubbing a patch of exposed skin.

Bliss shook her head, still amazed, and smiled at me. I smiled back and noticed Bliss's tail wagging.

"Are you hungry?" I asked

"What do you have?" Bliss replied

"Anything that can be grilled. Or at least heated on a grill." I said while opening my grill

"Well… this is my day off. Why not have a brunch?" Bliss suggested

"That doesn't sound bad. So would you like bacon, potatoes, French toast, and eggs for brunch?"

"Yes! Definitely!" Bliss squealed excitedly

I pulled over my cooler/fridge and opened it up. I saw that I had way more than enough stuff to make more than 10 servings of this brunch. I started cooking the food and Bliss took her turn with the targets. She fired a couple arrows and missed every time. I'm not sure if she had any experience with moving targets. A few more of her arrows completely missed the targets and I walked over to her.

"Bliss, let me show you a secret of mine." I said while gripping her bow beneath her hand

"But I can do it!" Bliss growled

"Okay, but let me show you something. Draw an arrow."

She did so.

"Now wait. If you watch your target and think ahead of it, you have a greater chance of hitting it. Shoot ahead of your target's movement or you won't hit it. Wait until you feel when it's right."

Bliss stood there and waited. I flipped a speed switch and the targets sped up. Bliss focused on the closest one and let her arrow fly. We heard a loud thud and saw that the arrow hit the edge of the target. Bliss pulled another one back and waited. I went back to the grill and tended to the food. I heard a whip of a string and another thud. When I looked, the arrow was a little closer to the center of the target. I picked up my crossbow and aimed it at a target. When Bliss's arrow was fired, I pulled the trigger. My dart went through Bliss's arrow and sent it into another target, dead center, and my dart landed in the center of another target. Bliss turned around and glared at me.

"You're such a show off!" she said

"I know! And, I'm sorry. I just had to do that." I chuckled

"Well, at least you can teach me how to do that."

"Actually, that's an extremely advanced skill that very few can do. I'm not sure you can do it but I think you can do at least almost as good." I said

After we sat down and ate our brunch, I sat back in my chair and looked into the sky. I closed my eyes and let my ears down in a relaxed position. What I didn't know is that Bliss was pulling out a few markers and waited for me to pass out. When I did, she went right to work. She drew a purple moustache, a green monocle, a blue cat face, a green pair of devil horns on my ears, and a snake all the way down my arm with a big, cartoony, smiling face. She put her markers away and kissed my cheek.

"I think your surprise will be pretty funny… sir." Bliss said with a giggle

-Call of duty and Sonic the hedgehog crossover. Maxis is Dr. Maxis's kid, I'm going to bring in a few other of my sonic characters in a later chapter, There will be a few friendly zombies, and I'll bring in a few characters from CoD: BO 1 and 2. No criticism please, thanks for teh reading of this! Your pal, Shadow the gel.


	2. Chapter 2 More Love

**Bliss of Maxis**

-By MINECRAFTIANGEL/Robloxh3dg3h0g

Chapter 2- Meet My Friends and Family

"BLISS!" I shouted

I heard he laughing behind a tree and I walked over. She covered her mouth and giggled.

"Why hello sir." She said

"Yeah, really funny. Thanks for the makeover, but I'd like to look normal. I want you to meet my dad and a few of my friends." I growled

Bliss wiped me off with a napkin she had in her pocket and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and shook my head thinking of what she could potentially do to me when I'm asleep.

"After you meet my friends and dad, maybe I could meet your friends and family." I said

"I'm not quite sure that's a good idea. They might make fun of me and say you only like me for my body like everyone else I dated." She whimpered

"Well I can just convince them I only like your personality that much. But I do like your beauty. It's like your strength." I said

I set down a teleporter droid and pressed a button. A light blue portal opened above it and I picked up the droid. Bliss walked in before I did and grabbed my hand. She pulled me in and I tripped over the edge of the portal and landed on my face… yet again. I got up and brushed myself off. I closed the portal and lead Bliss to my room. I opened the door and set my portal droid on my desk.

"Where are we?" Bliss asked

"We're at my home. I think my dad is here in his workshop." I said

We walked down to the basement and looked around at all the gears and cogs and chemicals and such.

"Dad?" I shouted

I heard a loud bang and saw my dad walk out of a metal door. He looked at me and smiled. My dad was a normal human with an IQ of 450. He always wears a white lab coat and goggles. His skin is pale from all the chemicals he worked with and he has a soft voice.

"I just finished a jet. Would you like to test it out with me?" my dad said

"Sure! But first I want you to meet my friend Bliss. She's a cute wolf." I said while wagging my tail

"Well it's an honor miss Bliss. Heh heh. My name is Dr. Maxis. Your boyfriend-"

"DAD!" I shouted, "She's my friend! Not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, sorry." My dad said with a chuckle

My dad walked over to me and scratched my chin. My tail started wagging fast and my foot tapped the floor repeatedly. Bliss giggled and rubbed behind my ear. My dad then started to rub my belly and I couldn't take it. I licked his face like a happy puppy and Bliss scratched my back which made me shudder with pleasure. After a few minutes of petting me, Bliss and my dad stopped. My dad lead us to the jet and helped us in. I took the co-pilot seat and Bliss sat right behind me. My dad climbed into the pilot seat and gave us headsets. He flipped a few switches and pressed a few buttons to start up the jet. I never understood how one of these things worked but they're crazy and I don't and to know.

"Hey Maxis?" Bliss said

"Yes?" I asked

"Why is your dad a human but you're a fox?"

"Well… my mom… was a fox. And my dad… yeah." I said

"Uhhh… gross?" Bliss said

"So, junior. Ready for take-off?" my dad asked

"Yeah. Let's go."

The roof split apart and the platform lifted us to a runway. The jet started to whir and the thrusters started up. My dad turned on the afterburners and we rocketed down the runway. I gripped my seat and closed my eyes. Bliss held onto her seat as if she never flew before. My dad lifted the jet off the ground and, after a few moments, we were soaring through the air. I opened my eyes and looked out the window to see a beautiful island with the water licking the rocky walls. Bliss still had her eyes shut and I grabbed her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window. I smiled and wagged my tail.

"Its beautiful." She said

"I know. I have flown over the island before but not with someone as beautiful as the scenery." I smiled

"Everyone thinks I'm beautiful. I knew you lo-"

"No, Bliss. I mean you're beautiful, inside and out." I said

Bliss blushed and gave me a hug.

"Nobody has ever said that to me." Bliss said

"Well then I guess I'm the first to really love who you are. You're a smart, beautiful, friendly, fun-loving wolf. I'm just a normal fox kid." I said

"Not just any fox, you're both my handsome son, and one of the most successful experiments ever!" my dad said

"Also, you're a great boyfriend." Bliss giggled

"Y-you mean it?" I asked

"Yes, I do mean it. You should be glad that the goddess of love is in love with you." Bliss said

I kissed Bliss's lips and she hesitated before kissing me back. I felt a hand find its way to the back of my head and I knew it was Bliss who was petting me. After another minute of our lips locked together in love, we looked outside and watched the beautiful sights roll by.

"Looks like there's a storm cloud up ahead. Should we turn around, or try out the storm shield?" my dad suggested'

"Maybe we should wait for a smaller storm. I don't trust this cloud." I said

"Good idea. It does look a bit violent." My dad said whilst turning the jet around.

He turned off the thrusters and we slowly descended to the water. He pressed a button and a loud whir and snap were heard. The jet suddenly dove into the water and my dad put on a sailor's cap. He always impressed me with his crazy contraptions.

"Sub-mode activated successfully." My dad said happily

"Uhhh… dad, you know I hate going under water." I whimpered

"I know, but it's the only way we can get back to the base."

After we got in, I decided to grab my phone and Hades and leave for a while. I told my dad that I might not be back until the morning or later. Bliss grabbed my tail and warped us to her home. When I saw it, my jaw dropped and Bliss giggled. She grabbed my hand and pushed the door open. I looked around in the mansion and saw multiple pictures of gods and goddesses.

"Who are they?" I asked

"My brothers and sisters. More than half of them are out on vacation while the rest of us are stuck at home tending to each other." Bliss said

"Hey!" someone shouted, "Bliss is home!"

I saw a blue and dark purple streak zip past us and I fell back. Bliss growled in annoyance and looked down the hall.

"Hey Sonic! Watch where you're going you dumbass!" she shouted

I got up and brushed myself off. I saw a wolf pup running towards us and he dove into Bliss's arms. His little tail was waggling and he licked Bliss's face happily. I pet his belly and the wolf pup licked my hand.

"Who's wolf is this?" I asked

"The family's pet." Bliss said

She put down the wolf and it ran back under the steps and chewed on its squeaky bone next to a massive spider. I really loved spiders so it didn't scare me at all. Sonic the hedgehog zipped back and ran into me "accidentally".

"ACK!" I shouted

"Sonic, I swear if you hurt him again, I'll tear your head off and cram it up your-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" some semi-liquid kid shouted, "No need for that language in here! There are a baby and little kids here! Oh, who do we have here? Another boyfriend of Bliss I presume?"

"Yeah! So what?" I said

"You only love her body. Like every other 'boyfriend' Bliss had." He said

"Yeah, I love her for her body because it holds what she really is on the inside. I don't trust the cover, I open it and see what there is to love on the inside." I said

"So you're going to have sex with her?" he asked with a smug face

"No. Just leave him alone!" Bliss said

She slapped the kid's head and he turned into a puddle. I watched him scoot away and Bliss pulled me to her room.

"Is everyone like that?" I asked on the way

"Yeah. Nobody will believe me that I have a real boyfriend. You're the only one who will know who I really am." She said

Bliss shut her door and locked it. She walked into her closet and quickly changed into her pajamas. She walked over to me and pulled my shirt off. She tossed me into her bed and pounced onto me. I knew this night would feel really great, or end badly.

-Woo! Another chapter! This is all for a friend o' mine so no criticism. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Surprises

**Bliss of Maxis**

-BY MINECRAFTIANGEL/Robloxh3dg3h0g

I opened my eyes and yawned the next morning. I looked over at Bliss to see her fast asleep. I reached over the edge of the bed and pulled my boxers up and on. I walked into the bathroom and saw that my hair and fur were a mess. Last night was crazy and I knew that my dad would be real mad if I told him about what happened. I heard someone walking to the bedroom door and the knob turned. I looked at the door and dove into the bed. I quickly closed my eyes and waited. I slightly opened my eye to see a light green hedgehog peek into the room. I was guessing she was this "Master Emerald" or Bliss's mother from how big she was. She smiled and walked in.

"Bliss. Wake up sweetie. Time for breakfast." She said

I heard Bliss groan and shuffle around in bed. She looked at me and smiled.

"I can see you had fun with him. I can see it all through your hair." Her mother giggled, "But you have to be sure he really loves you before you go further."

"Mom, I really know he loves me. I know you don't have to give him a lie detection test like you do with all my other boyfriends."

A few minutes later, she was dressed and gently shook my arm. I opened my eyes and let out a long yawn.

"Good morning, Bliss" I said

"Good morning, my sleeping prince. You were so fun last night!" she said

We walked down to the kitchen and served ourselves. I filled my plate with sausage, eggs, pancakes, and maple cloves. Everyone but Shadow the gel and Chaos looked at me strange. I walked to the living room and sat down on an empty spot in the couch. Bliss sat next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Is your family nice to you?" I asked

"Not all the time. But when they are, I'm single."

"Well just be glad at least one person will be kind to you."

"Who?" she asked

"Me." I replied

I gave her a kiss and started eating my breakfast. A few minutes later, I dumped my dished in the sink and walked outside. I pulled my jacket on and looked around. I sniffed the air and felt something bad was about to happen. I turned around and the doors slammed open and I was trampled by Shadow and Sonic. They were fighting and I think it was about to get destructive. I pulled out my Hades and fired it into the air filling the sky with a shower of napalm and fire. Both hedgehogs stopped fighting and looked at me.

"I want no violence when I'm here. My dad will kill me if I'm hurt."

"Who cares?" Shadow said

"I care. Now get back inside or I'll shoot the both of you." I said

They both went back inside and flopped down on opposite sides of the couch. Bliss walked out and hugged me from behind. She put her hands on my chest and kissed my cheek.

"So, what's my surprise? I remember you promised to take me somewhere today." She said

"It's what I said. It's a surprise. I'm not giving any hints about it because I know you'll guess. Just wait." I said

I kissed her cheek and zipped up my jacket. I grabbed her hand and walked down the street with her. Every single guy stared at us and some were glaring at me. I felt that Bliss's beauty would be my demise some day. Bliss stuck her tongue at everyone who wanted to kill me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey Bliss? Can you stop doing that? They look like they're going to pull out a gun and blast my head off." I said while spying a chameleon with a gun

"Okay." Bliss said

We stopped at a deli and I walked to the counter.

"Hello there!" the man said in a thick Italian accent, "It's nice to see you again here, Maxis! Who's your lady friend?"

"My name is Bliss. I'm the goddess of love." Bliss said

"Then I should serve you with great kindness." The man said, "So what would you two like?"

"We'll have four 6 inch subs and two with tomato, salami, pickles, bacon, lettuce, chipped ham, and cured beef." I said

"I guess my two will have lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, pickles, bologna, ham, provolone cheese, and some sweet and salty dressing." Bliss said

A few minutes later, the man handed me a bag with our subs and I gave him 35 rings. We said our goodbyes and left. When we got back to the house, I opened up a portal.

"Pack a few of your things for a few days. I'll take care of the rest." I said

"But what should I pack? I don't want to come unprepared!" she whimpered

"Just pack a few clothes for five days. I'll be right back in my truck." I said

I walked into my portal and picked up my droid. I ran into my room and started packing some clothes and things. I grabbed my little container of allergy pills just in case and ran to my truck in the garage. I threw a few camping supplies in before my dad walked in and grabbed my shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said

"I'm taking Bliss on a camping trip! Please let me go!" I said

"No, you aren't going."

"WHAT!?" I screamed, "I had this all planned out!"

"You didn't let me finish. You aren't going without enough ammo to keep yourself safe. I don't want my little man hurt." My dad said

"Okay. I'll grab my pouch and fill it to its bursting point." I said

My dad helped me pack everything else that I needed and patted my head. He opened the garage and sent me on my way. It took me a while but I made it to Bliss's home. I stopped in front of the door and hit the horn for half a second. Bliss walked out with her mother and one of her brothers. Bliss jumped in the car and sat down next to me. Her mother walked over to my window and kneeled down to look me in the face.

"If she comes back hurt emotionally or physically, I'll be sure to beat you senseless. I don't want my daughter to be hurt ever." She said in a dark tone

I gulped and nodded. Bliss kissed my cheek and we rolled out of the driveway. I watched the scenery roll by as I sped down the road heading for our destination. I felt that this week would be amazing.

-at least 1000 words each chapter. I'll try my best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bliss of Maxis**

-By Robloxh3dg3h0g/MINECRAFTIANGEL

"Will you tell me where we're going now?" Bliss asked

"Not yet. But you'll soon find out." I said

I grabbed Bliss's hand and she kissed my cheek. I looked down the road to see a dark cloud hovering over a forest. It didn't look natural but I didn't care. I turned down a red road and looked around at the beautiful scenery. Bliss looked around in awe and I heard her tail brushing back and forth on the seat. A half hour later we stopped at a large lake with a waterfall not too far away. Bliss jumped out and looked around excitedly and started to unpack my truck. I got out and helped her pull out the heavy things. I set up the tent while she set up the tables and chairs. I made sure to keep the beach things secret from Bliss for now.

"Maxis, this place is so amazing! How do you know about it?" Bliss said

"My dad brought me here when I was a puppy. I knew you'd like it because it's almost as beautiful as you." I said

"Awwe! Thank you!" Bliss said

I heard a low rumble of thunder and saw that the dark clouds have made their way over here. A flash of lightning zipped in the clouds and I felt that it's going to storm badly.

"Bliss, did you hear of a bad thunderstorm happening today?" I asked

"That's no storm. That's my friend! Her name is Lightning and she's a demigod of the weather. Don't worry, she's just passing by." Bliss said

A light flash of blue lightning struck the ground and made me stumble back. It left a blue lynx with a lightning pattern in her fur. She looked at Bliss and gave her a hug.

"Bliss! It's been so long!" Lightning said

"Hey, Lightning! I thought you didn't see me down here!"Bliss said

"I can see anyone I want to. And I saw that you're with a cute little wolf. Are you babysitting him?" Lightning said

"Hey! I'm not two years old!" I growled

"He's my boyfriend! I may not know EVERYTHING about him but I know enough. And then some." Bliss giggled

"Oh my gosh! Bliss you can't do that with random people! What if they have-" Lightning tried to say

"I'm clean, I have no past of love, I won't leave Bliss for anything unless she doesn't like me, and I know she won't love me if it's just for her beauty." I said

"Okay. Whatever you say. But I have my eye on you." Lightning said before bolting back up into the clouds

Bliss looked at the lake and her ears drooped. I felt her sadness and had to get her little gift out of the car. I walked over to my side and dug under my seat. I pulled out a blue box with something in it. I walked over to Bliss and put it in her hands. She opened it up and pulled out a red bikini with pink stripes on it.

"You got this for me?" Bliss said excitedly

"Who else do I know would wear that?" I said

"Maybe Shadow the Gel." Bliss giggled, "He can turn himself into a girl at will and do girly things."

"Ha! He sounds like he's gay!" I laughed

I saw the water start to shift around when I insulted Shadow and I felt a dark energy hovering over me.

"But he's just himself. Who knows what he's going to do next?" Bliss said

We set everything up and made sure it was all tied down good enough to stay down in the wind. Bliss kissed my cheek and walked into the tent to change. I just took off my shirt and walked down to the water. Bliss bolted out of the tent as fast as she could towards me and dove onto my back. She knocked me into the water and I ended up hitting my head off of a rock, as always.

"Are you okay?" Bliss asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said

Bliss helped me up and we just sat in the water. I kissed Bliss's cheek and she looked away as if she was hiding something.

"What's up?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Bliss said

"What are you not telling me? You're hiding something from me." I said

"I… I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"I'm cursed. I can't have kids. I'm forever sterile. Not even my mother could do anything to change it." She said sadly

"Well that doesn't bother me. I'm fine with it." I said

"Really? B-But nobody wants to be with me after I say that."

"Bliss, people want beautiful children so they get with other beautiful people. I don't care about kids yet. I just want you because you're so likeable." I said

Bliss hugged me tightly and I rubbed her belly. She hugged me tighter and kissed my cheek. We moved up onto the sand and started to scratch Bliss's belly. She started squirming like an excited puppy being tickled. I put my other hand on her lower belly and scratched there. She yipped and her tail started to wag. I giggled and kissed her cheek and rubbed her. I lay down on my stomach next to Bliss and she started to scratch behind my ear. I felt strange for a second then my body fell limp. Bliss laughed and started playing with my tail. I passed out from the warmth of the sand and Bliss continued to play around with my body.

"Sleep well my little fox! I have big plans for you." Bliss said

-Please enjoy this. It's the best I got. Things are rough here and I might be forced to stop. All I need is a bit of support and everything will be fine. A nice comment will do.


End file.
